


One Last Chance

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2016 NaNo Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al is the best brother, F/F, F/M, Gen, communication is key folks!, working on relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: Ed and Roy give their relationship one last chance.





	One Last Chance

* * *

Roy and Ed start over with the understanding that this time will be the last. There will be no more second chances, no more do-overs… Nothing of the sort. If they can’t make it work this time, they won’t ever make it work.

They throw themselves into the relationship with the intensity of dying men. The effort is exhausting, and Ed feels himself hard pressed to hold on to his temper with all the stress. One night, when the urge to let loose and just  _ shout _ becomes overwhelming, Ed stomps into his boots, throws his jacket on, and slams out the front door.

“This isn’t how it works, Brother,” Al says over a cup of steaming tea an hour later. “You can’t force a relationship to be perfect. They all need work.”

“Not yours and Mei’s,” Ed grumbles, and he can’t help the bitter tone that slips out with the words.

Al laughs quietly and pulls his feet up to tuck underneath him on the sofa. “Yes, even mine and Mei’s,” he admits. “Just this morning, we got into an argument over who would butter the toast.” At Ed’s disbelieving look, Al laughs again. “It’s true! Mei likes to do things for me, but sometimes, I like to do things for myself, or for her.”

* * *

 


End file.
